


Moments of Peace

by EmpressTod



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Tension, emotion, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressTod/pseuds/EmpressTod
Summary: A hopefully continuous series of oneshots of Cassian/Jyn pairing in Rogue One that come to me whenever I watch the movie (despite how emotionally wrecked I am). Something fun there shouldn't be anything too heavy and I might play around with canon.





	1. Elevator

In the elevator, darkness blanketed the pair of them. safe, sheltered from the fighting that could be heard outside.

Through the briefest of glances she can still see the explosions, hear the echoes of blasters and the screams of her allies as they were crushed under the might of the empire.

And he could only look at her, mind half addled with pain of injury. Looking at her as if he'd found a stone fortress in a world where nothing was solid. As if he desperately wanted them both to survive the night and day that followed. The last hope on which the rebellion would be founded shot to the sky on a breath of wind, and their job was done.

He looked at her as if he desperately wished to hold her in his arms before they died for a cause theyd almost stopped believing in. For a second he'd hoped. And that was enough for him now. There was so much to live for, yet nothing more to lose.

Nothing to say, out of words. Between them they shared their muddled, relieved kind of grief in merely a look. So close together, her arms supporting him and his supporting her, as if they had each become the others' reason for continuing.

And what else was left of their friends? Their families? The rebels who had braved this suicide mission with them?

The light of the sun cut through the darkness in the elevator in intervals as they made their way down. While she felt almost as if she could cry, as no one was prepared to die if they see their final moments approach before their eyes. Jyn embraced an exhausted kind of peace, as she wrapped her arms more firmly around Cassian, the elevator jolted to a halt, and the doors inched open. 

The sun was warm and inviting as they stepped out into the light, and the battle, as heroes.


	2. Lines and Crossing Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jumps in at the hanger before they leave.

"Funny. I've never found anyone who'd wanted to stick around, before."

She couldnt quite describe what she was feeling. It had all gotten confused, muddled up. Things weren't as they were supposed to be these days.

Suddenly she was fighting for a cause that she thought she'd never truly believe in, and on top of it- she'd found someone who refused to leave.

Who insisted on believing in her.

There was a line before Edu. Captain and Prisoner. She could deal with that. Do the mission, escape back into obscurity. Now? Cassian had marched himself and his rebels across it, and she couldnt remember how to act.

Her actions had always spoken for her, never a talker, always on the run. So she found that she couldnt articulate what she was feeling, shit- she didnt even know what she was feeling. Only that it was warm, unfamiliar, and that it continued to grow.

They stood, made of rock and stone, surrounded by a sea of people who trusted them, who were all going to follow them to their graves.

There was so much she wanted to say, but Jyn found that she was at a loss for words. But it seemed that there were still aspects of their dynamic that hadnt shifted, and she found all she had to do was look and he would understand.

With a single step forward he crossed another line of respectible, friendly distance into territory that she knew well.

He wasn't tall, but she still had to tilt her chin to meet his eyes as he raised a hand to her shoulder.

From this distance she could see laugh lines around his eyes. Odd, she had barely glimpsed his smile.

 Cassian's hand was warm, a comfort in uncertainty. "Better get used to it." She clenched her jaw shut, sure it was visibly shaking.

 _To hell with it_ , she told herself, _just kiss him. Do it. You've wanted to since you saw him._

"Cassian." His name was whispered on a breath, a huff of air that no one else could hear.

Leaning closer, leaning up, heart beating in her throat like it never had before.

She felt fingers brushing under her chin, testing, new, another line to be crossed.

"Cassian. It is time to leave." Jyn broke eye contact to glare at K2 as Cassian took it in stride, like always.

"I'm coming." Her face scrunched up as she and the droid watched their captain walk away. "

You did that on purpose."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure." She shot him one last annoyed glare, she followed towards the ship.

If a droid had ever sounded disbelieving, now was it, "I really don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally not over how we see quite a bit of this ship, and its what we DONT see thats interesting. what happened between when they talked and when they left?? did they leave straight away or wait a day??? what happened between then and there??? so many unanswered questions so little time. Tell me if you liked it?


	3. Beach

They made it out.

Most of them were dead or dying. He could hear screaming and the distinct burning scent of blasters hung in the air like a morbid blanket.

Out of chances, out of luck, out of paths to take- they made it out. Citidel looming high above their heads as they supported each other to continue on.

To him death had become... an old friend. Something he'd seen often, in friends and family, something he'd made currency of, and something he'd faced head on more often than not. Today just seemed like another one of those days; as prepared to die as he was yesterday.

Scariff was beautiful, crystalline beaches with sand so soft that it felt weightless beneath his feet. Skyline clear and blue, despite the looming space station in the distance.

Despite the certainty that it would all be rendered to pieces in a matter of minutes.

His injuries prevented him from going any further, used to pain but incapable of pushing through this time. He finally collapsed on the shore, fingers brushing the cool waters without a care. Legs and limbs tangled with hers.

She was nodding to herself with her eyes on the horizon, jaw clenched much in the surely way he'd come to associate with her. Unnoticed satisfaction, hope that their mission was successful, that all that effort, and struggles, and pain, were all worth it now that it was about to come to an end.

Cassian found he couldn't look anywhere else but her. He had gone a long time not letting feelings such as these cloud the mission, they were new, unfamiliar yet welcome. It was all he could do to get his fill before it ended.

He looked at her as if they had a whole future ahead of them, as if he'd finally found a light in the darkness of his existence. An equal, someone who understood.

"Your father would have been proud." At this she turned to him, hands clasping each other and not wanted to let go for all the comforts in universe.

And the embraced, clinging to each other as the heat of the oncoming explosion began to reach them. Steadfast and serene as they were engulfed in a light that was pure, and welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Carrie fisher died surrounded by moonlight. Strangled in her own bra." Find peace Carrie, and for every girl you inspired to fight, to command respect, and to cherrish every bit of live lived, I thank you.


	4. Mystery

There was something about him, something ... different from the other rebels. She noticed immediately. He was a shadow at first, but now he had stepped forward and she could see how he behaved around the other rebels.

Separate, other. What did he do to make them so scared of him? Well... maybe not scared but they definitely looked down on him.

She was far away from prison now. While she's hated it there, it was fairly routine and peacful. For the most part she was out of harms way. But now? Here? She was far from safe. They all knew it.

She stayed silent as the rebel leaders briefed them on the mission to find Sol. The captian hadn't taken his eyes off her, it wasn't a friendly gaze, he was probably just making sure she wouldn't make another break for it.

Couldn't help but notice how attractive the man was though, especially when she got a clear view of him.

She'd had many different partners over the years. None of them had known who she was but it had been the only way to relieve stress, and to have fun.

_Stop. Focus on your father_. On Sol. It woudln't do to loose concentration over the captain sent to monitor her.

Plus, she was absolutely sure everything they were telling here was bullshit.

Best to be safe. The older captian wasn't looking her way as they left, his blaster was right there. As Cassian stopped them to get co-ordinates for the ship, she looked around to make sure no one was looking, lifted the blaster and (after briefly making sure it was on safety) stuffed it down the waistpand of her trousers.

These rebels knew nothing about her if they thought she'd follow their plan blindly. Were they even going to take the shackles off? This whole thing was off. wrong. Much like the captain. She could always read a room, good intuition had helped her many times out in the universe.

Always good to be armed when heading out. Only thing that made her feel safe on this moon.

Climbing on Cassian's ship, making sure to look busy as she watched him taking orders from his surperior. Even from this angle she could see his slouched posture, his head bowed. Frowning, she caught a glimpse of his face as he turned. It was accepting, resigned. Yet set as if angry at what he'd been told to do.

_Maybe he just doesn't like the idea of baby sitting me_.

He wasn't the only one.

The captian was a mystery. And she was wasn't sure it would be a good thing to solve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to 2017! year of healing i hope. 
> 
> just a note that i have NOT read any of the new star wars canon in regards to jyn and cassian im literally just writing off what sounds good at this point.


	5. Spark of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which they got off Scarrif

"It's so peaceful. You'd never know."

"Know what?"

"That what happens here will mark history for eons to come. That, one day, someone like me will love someone like you without any fear of death, without any war hanging over their heads."

"You always get like this before a battle."

"This time it's different, this time I... have much more to loose than just you."

Their ship was small, but the closest thing they'd had to a permenant home in a long time. At least, with a spaceship you could park it in different places whenever you needed to flee.

The Rebellion had taken so much from them, friends, family, a home. Now they only had each other and... the promise of a ray of hope, a spark of life, just beginning to bloom.

Cassian didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with her on their ship ready to run. He'd gotten out of so many scrapes, had seen and dealt in so much death, he couldn't help but feel that maybe this time would be the last. That he'd never see them again.

He would have to choose.

There was the life that he should be living. One of a protector, a lover. One that would fight to the gracious end to save what he held dear. And run with them as far as they could go.

Then there was the Captian of the Rebel Alliance. The loyal man, the fighter. He would protect them just as much, only far away and in the distance where they'd never witness his demise.

And what of her? She would never condone staying behind. Even in her... condition. She wants to fight as much as he does.

Maybe... they just have to keep hoping. This rebellion was built on it, thrived on the mere idea that there was something better out there. If they trusted, and hoped enough, maybe they wouldn't have to fight anymore.

Maybe they would be able to stay right where they were, completely safe, until the time came when they could settle, and thrive not as just themselves. But as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will take many prompts with this otp i wont let them go just yet


	6. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moment between cassian falling and him getting to the roof

_Back. I have to get back._

Cassian was certain of his death as he fell. Absolutely certain. He'd never been so sure of something in his life.

Blaster to the gut is a good way to go, and then falling to your death on a tropical paradise, a bonus in his view. His line of work didn't typically lend itself to pleasant, quick death.

_Jyn's up there. I have to get back_.

It would be so easy to give up. Remain flat on his back, dying slowly from the wounds and the fall. His brain couldn't concentrate on one thought at a time, couldn't order his legs to move. Couldn't get himself to make the climb back up.

_This mission isn't over._

_I'm not done yet._

_I have to get back to her._

Movement started slow and painful. Fingers twitching and legs aching, getting used to the pain. Something he'd done before many times. Simple.

Legs under him, hand braced agains the rain to force himself to stand. Stop, before he collapses, eyes glazed over and brain dizzy and fogged. Blink to clear- _This mission isn't over_ \- to climb or use the elevator and risk getting seen?

One shaky step answered the question for him. Elevator. Quicker in his condition.

_She doesn't know. I have to tell her._

Mind so far gone he could only concentrate on moving one leg in front of the other as he practically crawled to the elevator.

_Jyn_.

Takes all his energy to push the buttons, by this point the pain has become all encompassing. Better get used to it quick, who knows what we'll find there.

One hand holding onto the wall and the other gripping a blaster for deat life, the elevator doors opened to the wind, and light hurt his eyes for a moment before everything cleared.

_This mission isn't over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually have a few more ideas bouncing in my head so expect more- feel free to leave some prompts!
> 
> also "she doesn't know. i have to tell her." is his half concious brain giving him a readon to go on - he loves her. thought i made it clear but upon re reading i wasnt sure


	7. Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassian gets curious

Traveling during the day was ill-advised. Even Stormtroopers knew not to travel in this desert when the sun was shining. Deep orange sand was known to burn right through shoes, the sun charring through clothing. It was enough to be in town during the day time, but to venture outside the safety of the city? A quick way to boil alive.

Unfortunate that they landed mid-afternoon. The brief jaunt outside left both of them drenched in sweat and reaching for water.

Conversation was minimal. Neither of them trusted the other for reasons they both knew. Jyn was especially nervous; he kept looking at her as if she were a puzzle he was waiting to solve. As if there was something he wanted to say but didn't quiet know how. 

And when she got nervous, she dug for the crystal. It was usually settled over her heart, a cool, calming presence that quickly became a comfort. Her mother had given up the life, but not the crystal, and somehow whenever Jyn pulled it out she swore she could feel her mothers' ghost just over her shoulder. Ready to offer support.

Jyn was absently fiddling with it from her perch near the door. Eyes on the horizon as the sun slowly sunk. The nights here only lasted hours, because of how fast the planet rotated, days were short as well. They'd get there by tomorrow morning. Early. Hopefully have reached Sol by nightfall.

"What is that?" Cassian's distinct voice hovered over her. She jumped, then kicked herself for zoning out. It would get her killed if she wasn't aware at all times.

Jyn blinked, eyeing the crystal before stuffing it back down her shirt, "It's a kyber crystal. It was my mothers."

His face betrayed nothing, "Why did your mother have a jedi crystal?"

Jyn pushed off the floor, retort on the tip of her tongue, when she realised how close he'd actually been to her. Now they were chest to chest. 

A familiar heat flooded through her a second before she pushed it away, "It doesn't matter. She's dead. Can we get on with this?" She jerked her chin out the window, glaring directly into his eyes.

He managed to casually step out of her space, glance outside, and nod to himself without it looking forced at all.

"Alright. Let's go then."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally something that just popped into my head


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic/everybodylives/future au

Cassian was a light, wild sleeper.

It took Jyn a long time to get used to sharing a bed. She was accustomed to having the whole bed to herself, sprawling with arms and legs in every direction. Whenever she had someone in her bed for the night she was known to prod eyes with elbows or knees in ... other places. Or just end up completely smothering the other person.

But she had _nothing_ on Cassian.

He would talk, snore, shout, flail about, mumble, sometimes he would fall right off the bed. It was nightmares, seemed that he couldn't get any peace. Not even in his sleep. Sometimes it was about the people, friends and enemies, that he'd killed in the name of the rebellion. Sometimes it was the friends and allies he'd lost, and he'd wake up near tears with a shout on the edge of his voice.

In any case, Jyn was always prepared. She'd been there. A ready pair of open arms, he liked those hugs where you squeezed and squeezed until everything felt a little bit better. If he wanted a distraction, she would tell him stories about her adventures; then they'd trade tales until they both fell asleep with the lights still on facing each other. On the bad nights, she'd get them both a cup of hot chocolate and they'd sit in silence, watching the stars on the balcony. Remembering what it was like to fly amongst them.

This was one such night, Cassian was crying in his sleep.

Jyn woke to soft sniffles and mumbling. It took a second for her mind to catch up to what she was seeing, so she reached behind her to turn on the lamp.

He was curled up into the smallest ball possible, barely taking up any space on the bed, covers thrown off yet he was shivering. Letting out intermitant sniffles, almost like a child. She couldn't hear what he was mumbling, it wasn't coherent.

It got to the point where she couldn't take it, she'd had nightmares, but not like this. Never like this.

She covered him with the blankets, pulling herself closer to him and reaching out, comforting, warmth in a cold nightmare.

He woke with a start, forgetting where he was for a moment before the tension drained from his body, and suddenly he was exhausted.

"Bad dream." She whispered, still holding him close.

"Terrible." Agreeing, he sat them both up so that they were sitting facing each other.

It was silent except for the humming of the lamp light, and Cassian could see the she wanted to ask but was stopping herself. Just as she took a breath he interrupted, "What was she like? Your mother."

Jyn was startled, but recovered quickly, "She was ... intense. Wonder where I got that from, yeah?"

He offered her a tight lipped grin as he wiped at his eyes that urged her to continue.

"She loved us so much... and she trusted Father. More than anything else in the universe, she trusted him." She looked down at their hands, still joined, sharing in sorrow and grief of family once had.

"I didn't know my mother." Cassian was speaking at their hands, mind far away, "Father didn't often speak of her. He died when I was a boy."

Jyn swallowed, not commenting on it, too painful, "You don't talk about them."

At this he offered her a smile again, "Sometimes it helps."

"Yeah."

The pair sat on the bed in the dead of night, sharing secret, sad smiles with minds on the people the other had lost. While the night and the world ticked away.

Jyn moved first, "Grab the blankets, I'll make us a drink and we'll watch the stars outside, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanon that cassian literally gets no peace at all from anything it makes me sad
> 
> that was a long one to make up for the time between chapters
> 
> taking prompts!


	9. Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know when this is supposed to fall in canon or in au but whatever its short so who cares

"I thought it was quiet around here." The rest of her followed her voice as she wondered around the corner and over to the workbench. Silently, she wrapped an arm around Cassian's shoulders, leaning over to brush her lips over his cheek.

He smiled, a small, private thing that managed to warm up his face completely, but didn't move his hands, "They needed repairs."

Jyn nodded, "I noticed. I was going to say something.."

"Not needed." He grunted to himself as he finally fixed into place what he had been concentrating on, and pulled the metal cover back back into its place. "There. K2 should be up again in no time."

He sat back from the bench, and turned fully to face Jyn. He ran a hand down her shoulder to her hip, pulling her closer in for a slow, bone-melting kiss. She pulled back first, smile dancing at the edge of mouth.

"I won't miss the snarking comments, and how they always manage to-"

"Snarking comments?!" An indignant K2 sat bolt-upright on the work bench, still taller than the both of them.

"Interrupt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a super short drabble. K2 is a droid. thus is genderless. they/them seemed like the best way but if anyone had any other ideas please let me know :D
> 
> still taking prompts! i'd write more if i had inspiration. maybe i should watch the movie again.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief tangent

Her story began at home. What they'd made of it anyway. A tiny collection of rooms in a farm on a desolate moon. Sometimes they'd go weeks without seeing a single soul. Her father preferred it that way, and if she was being honest, so did Jyn.

They had been there a long time, but it took them a year to feel completely safe enough to unpack what little possessions they had.

Then, as usual, life was never that easy. She was uprooted, separated, from her home. And she never quite found it again. Not for a long time, at least.

Sol took care of her as best he could, but he was no father. She learned to never settle, never trust the safe feeling in her chest, because once that feeling bloomed it would be a short time before it was ripped out.

Jyn forgot her home, forced herself not to remember who she was, who she had been. The first time she changed her name it was only a slight variation on the spelling, by the time she was put in prison every letter was a stranger.

But sometimes the universe has a way of making it up to its people. And though her story was sad, and dark, it's a story full of hope. Because, eventually, she found her way back home.

Of course, as stubborn as she is, she didn't recognise the feeling in her chest when it bloomed. She could barely remember what it was like to feel this way. At home. At peace.

Cassian didn't do much to help her remember at first, he was terse, and unfriendly. Simply because he didn't know her, and didn't want to.

He thought the rebellion was his home. Amongst people fighting for a good cause. Even though they looked down on him, and his ilk, he'd been so sure that this had become home.

Until something shifted, neither of them could pinpoint exactly when. Something changed inside, a warm feeling. It hurt a little bit, and it was uncomfortable at first, but it wasn't bad.

With her father dead, the last remnants of her old home were dead with him, he'd made her remember. Remember just how it used to feel.

And Cassian stood across from her in that hanger, a league of men and women made of the same stern stuff as he was standing behind him. In his eyes she could see a piece, a fragment of what could be, so hope and home began anew.

They were almost touching, each seemingly wrapped up in the same thoughts, same emotions. Both still in the sea of people.

He smiled first, a kindness she had seen nowhere else dawning in his eyes as he spoke two words that she hadn't heard in over twenty years.

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you believe this short came to me because of two pictures and the caption welcome home?

**Author's Note:**

> The way our favourite captain looks at her in that elevator... man it's powerful. In this I attempted to capture that.


End file.
